


Oh Fuck It

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Complicated Love [3]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Addition to EP 3, Bisexual FTM Trans Character, Gay Character, M/M, Making Out, Reevos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Blair are running late for movie night and get a little distracted in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drew's POV

The campers were already at the mess hall for movie night. I started to walk towards the woods in order to take a short cut. I can’t believe I’m already five minutes late. The next thing I know, I’m on my ass with something on top of me.  
Scratch that. Someone.  
As I open my eyes I realize this someone just so happens to be the guy I have a major crush on, but can’t do anything about. What am I supposed to do in this situation? Do I wait for Blair to get off? Do I tell him to get off? Super hot guy on top of me, I want to kiss him so badly. But that is the worst possible thing I can do right now. We just stand there looking into eachother’s eyes for a second before Blair jumps up so fast I don’t even see him move.  
“I’m so sorry! I need to start looking where I’m going.”  
I just started walking toward the mess hall, completely ignoring him. I’ve been doing that ever since the other night. Hoping he’d get the hint. Letting Blair hold my hand was so stupid! I'm just leading him on. I just wish Blair would give up. How can you deny someone so cute and sweet what they want. It’s practically impossible. I really don’t want to hurt the adorable latino, but at this point that seems like the only outcome.  
God! Why won’t he stop talking! What am I supposed to do? He won’t stop being so socially awkward and adorable. I grab his arm just to shut him up.  
He’s staring at me. What do I do?  
God he’s cute. All deer in the headlights.  
Oh, fuck it.  
I grab the back of his head and just go for it. I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw him standing next to that stupid bus. I heard the flashlight fall to the ground, but I didn’t care. All my attention was on the boy attached to my lips.  
Blair starts pulling on my hair and that sends shivers right through me. What am I doing? This is such a bad idea! What if he finds out? What if he tells everyone? What if he hates me? What if I hurt him? All of this is spinning through my head and I still can’t bring myself to stop. I don’t know how but Blair trips. Our lips are ripped apart, but we don’t fall far.  
We end up leaning against a tree still in each other’s arms. He looks so beautiful in the moonlight. He connects our lips again slipping his tongue into the mix. And God that’s hot. I can feel my whole body light a blaze with flames.  
I can’t help but dominate the kiss with the way he’s just melting into me. I put my arms around his waist and pull him closer, out of habit. He doesn’t notice anything so I keep kissing him with everything I have.  
I decided to try this move my ex-girlfriend taught me. I can feel his whole body start to shake. Guess she was right. It really does work on everyone.  
God this feels so right. My body’s responding in ways I really wish it wouldn’t. I feel his hand slide from my hair to my neck. I want to moan, but somehow I keep control over myself.  
I feel his hand slipping lower. My heart tells me to keep going. Give him everything he wants. Take everything you want. But my brain is screaming this is a bad idea. He’s going to find out. I push off the tree and stumble backwards.  
I stare at him. Does he know now? What do I do? I turn to run but he grabs my arm.  
“I get it.” Shit he knows. “You’re not ready for that sort of thing.” Oh thank God. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. You control this. Okay?” He really is just absolutely amazing.  
“Okay.” I can’t stop myself from smiling ear to ear. He smiles back at me just as brightly. If this is going to be a disaster, I’m going to enjoy the ride.


	2. Blair's POV

I was running late to movie night. I bet Drew’s already there. Stupid bladder now I have to run all the way from the bathroom through the dark and creepy woods. Yay. I’m just past our cabin door when I smack right into something hard, and it goes down with me.  
When I open my eyes I realize I’m sort of straddling Drew. Oh My God. I’m straddling Drew! This is such a compromising position. Also, it’s super hot. Should I kiss him? I want to kiss him. But I don’t want to freak him out even more. Should I get up? I really don’t want to. If I don’t though my body will soon betray me. Because an out of breathe Drew trapped beneath me. That’d be too much for a nun to handle.  
My pant’s start to feel a little tighter and I jump off of him as fast as I can. That would definetly scare him off and also be super embarrassing.  
“I’m so sorry! I need to start looking where I’m going.” It’s been so awkward since we held hands the other night. Drew’s been avoiding me like the plague.  
Drew walks off towards the mess hall completely ignoring me. So, I start walking next to him. You know because of the buddy system. No other reason. God, I’m talking to myself again.  
I feel so awkward. I don’t know what to say and I know Drew’s not going to start a conversation. I hate awkward silence, but apparently that’s all Drew likes. I don’t know how he’s comfortable like that. So, I just start babbuling about the movie. I don’t know what else to do. I feel like I ruined everything that night. I’m was such an idiot. Shut up!  
Drew grabs my arm kind of hard and he has this look in his eye. I pissed him off. Shit. Is you going to punch me?  
“What?”  
It took me a second to realize Drew was kissing me. Oh My God! Drew’s kissing me! This is by far the best thing to ever happen to me. His lips are so soft and gentle, yet demanding all at once. It’s so hot. I drop the flashlight without thinking, but who cares. I just want to get my hands in that hair.  
I can tell he likes that by the way he kisses me harder. I sort of fall somehow and am ripped away from Drew. Bracing myself for the pain. But it never comes. My back is against a tree and Drew is leaning into me. Looking into my eyes. Well this got really romantic all of a sudden. I love the way his eyes shine in the light from the moon.  
I kiss him again before he can change his mind this time. Slipping my tongue in to make sure he’s good and distracted. His arms slip around my waist pulling me into him.  
He’s oddly soft for someone so skinny. At least I think he’s skinny. I mean he wears a lot of layers. What am I saying I don’t care if he’s pudgy. Shut up and focus Blair!  
He does something with his tongue that makes my knees go weak. I wonder what else he can do with that thing. My body feels like it’s on fire and my jeans are getting way too constricting. Time to take this to the next level. I move one of my hands from his hair and slowly slide it down his neck. I can tell he's holding back so I move my hand lower. When I reach his collar bone he rips away from me like I punched him.  
Damn it Blair! You were supposed to not scare him. It was like pulling teeth just to get him to talk to you. And harder to get him to hold your hand. He obviously isn’t used to this stuff and you keep pushing him. You’re such a jerk sometimes.  
Drew looks like he’s about to run so I grab his arm so he’ll let me explain. He looks so on edge.  
“I get it. You’re not ready for that sort of thing.” I can see relief spread through his whole body. He looks like his usual, relaxed self again. And I’m so glad I stopped him. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. You control this. Okay?”  
“Okay.” He's grinning from ear to ear. I smile back, because I’m happy. But also how can you not. He thinks this is going to end in heartbreak and maybe he’s right, but right now I don’t care. All that matters is that I’ve snatched my prize and I’m holding onto him for as long as I can.


End file.
